


Тирания искусства

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mocking, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Трудовые будни Катце.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Тирания искусства

Всё началось самым обычным утром, когда Катце, наскоро выкурив первую сигарету и прихватив с собой громоздкий пакет, отбыл в Эос. Для теневого дилера Амои это действительно было обычным делом — приносить в обиталище блонди различные пакеты, увесистые и не очень. Сегодня на очереди был господин Зави, который просил навестить его до начала рабочего дня — а значит, настолько рано, что по нормальным человеческим меркам можно было и не ложиться вовсе.

Дело было в том, что содержимое пакета лишь отдалённо могло послужить благополучию и процветанию Амои, поэтому расходовать на него свои рабочие часы комендант Эос посчитал нецелесообразным. Катце же, в свою очередь, намучился с заказом так, что готов был сбыть его с глаз долой в любое время суток. Кто же мог знать, что прикупить картину какого-то там древнего терранина будет сложнее, чем провезти контрабандой всех уродцев из лабораторий Рауля?

Сам Орфей, излагая свои пожелания, выглядел необычайно вдохновлённым:

— Терра славится своими художниками, — сказал он. — Великие мастера творили историю, отражали бытие в своих полотнах. Я хочу их видеть, — лаконичность фразы должна была подчеркнуть грандиозность замысла.

Катце, прочувствовавший будущую грандиозность своей пятой точкой, безмолвно вопиял, но видимо, так выразительно, что Орфей всё-таки добавил:

— Хочу проверить свою реакцию. Многие приписывают живописи экстрасенсорные свойства, а мой интерьер давно нуждается в обновлении — сказал он. — Что-нибудь из раннего авангарда, мастера Н., пожалуйста. Я хочу заменить _это_ на другую достойную вещь, — и блонди изящным жестом указал на стену, где действительно висела картина в тонкой голографической раме — несколько пятен света на тёмном фоне, и правда, ничего интересного.

Катце подавил вздох, но к исполнению приступил немедля.

С одной стороны, первый же торговец из цепочки посредников деликатно намекнул, что если заказчик пожелает, картину можно организовать в кратчайшие сроки и так, что даже сам автор (давно и мирно почивший, хвала всем богам) не смог бы отличить её от оригинала. Предложение было заманчивым, и Катце нутром чуял — выгодным, но… Как только Зави узнает, что в его гостиную предложили повесить подделку (а он узнает!), Катце одним шрамом не отделается точно — и даже Ясон не спасёт. Поэтому, скрепя сердце отказавшись от простейшего варианта, дилер был вынужден погрузиться в пучину федерального арт-рынка.

Как оказалось, всё было предельно непросто. Торговать наркотой или взрывчаткой действительно куда легче и безопаснее, чем старинными холстами, деревяшками, статуэтками и украшениями. На счастье Катце, в его заказе не было указания на конкретную картину — иначе пришлось бы признать своё поражение впервые в жизни. Полотна этого самого мастера Н. из раннего авангарда были во многих музеях — прекрасные подтверждённые подлинники, но, увы, числящиеся как национальное достояние. Умыкнуть их оттуда было можно, и почти легальными способами, но вдруг блонди придёт в голову показать приобретение какому-нибудь федералу, а тот, не дай Юпитер, окажется знатоком? Амои будет опозорена на всю Галактику, а несчастный невинный рыжий дилер бесславно окончит свои лета. Поэтому — только законно, и только безусловно подтверждённый оригинал! Кратчайший путь при таких запросах был один — полюбовно договариваться с каким-либо музеем.

Катце страшно было вспоминать, в какую сумму ему встала эта сделка. Пусть благодаря Зави он мог пользоваться неограниченным кредитом, но трепетное отношение к каждому креду, проходящему через его руки, просто так не отбросишь. Музей согласился расстаться с великой ценностью только за сумму, сопоставимую с бюджетом небольшой планеты, и теперь Катце не найдёт покоя, пока не отомстит и не вернёт потраченное сторицей. Компенсацию за потраченные нервы в том числе!

Было бы ещё что-нибудь приличное на той картине! А так — какие-то разноцветные пятна и ломаные линии. Кто-то, может, и угадал бы какой-то смысл, но точно не Катце. Зави, впрочем, понравилось. Он надолго застыл, жадно вглядываясь в полотно в руках дилера, а потом, довольно улыбаясь, велел повесить картину на стену своей гостиной. Несколько фурнитуров тут же бросились снимать со стены отживший своё шедевр и оперативно упаковывать в раму новоприобретенную ценность. Интерьер действительно обновился, но Катце не захотел бы находиться в нём дольше, чем заняло бы подтверждение перевода его заслуженного вознаграждения.

Итак, этим обычным амойским утром всё вроде должно было закончиться — но, увы, всё только начиналось. Заказчик был доволен, заказчик просто лучился счастьем и желанием отблагодарить героя, совершившего невозможное! Но вместо прибавления пары нулей к сумме гонорара он царственным жестом вручил Катце только что снятую со стены и уступившую место новинке картину.

— З-зачем? Господин Зави, мне вовсе не…

— Бери, — безапелляционным тоном заявил блонди. — Тебе тоже не хватает искусства в повседневной жизни, я же вижу!

Переубедить Орфея, который чувствовал себя благодетелем и просветителем, было так же реально, как и отформатировать Юпитер. Катце оставалось только поблагодарить, откланяться и поспешить к себе в убежище — в котором ему всегда всего хватало, честное слово!

Картину он всё-таки бережно поставил в угол между шкафом и разобранным сервером. Пусть постоит, подарок блонди как-никак!

Но простояла она там недолго, так как хозяин, привыкший чуть не на ощупь ориентироваться у себя дома, с завидным упорством натыкался на неё коленями, бёдрами, а иногда даже головой. Катце хотел было её засунуть куда-нибудь на склад, где ждали своего контрабандного часа продукты теневой экономики Амои, но передумал. Потеряется ещё, а ведь подарок блонди как-никак!

Поэтому в конце концов он приткнул её на свою яхту — там была одна гостевая каюта, куда Катце не заходил вообще никогда. Самое надёжное и почётное место для подарка блонди, не правда ли?

Кто знает — возможно, над картиной висело проклятье, а может, это была, наоборот, её счастливая судьба, но и на яхте она задержалась ненадолго. В один из рейсов на борт напросился клиент — старинный и солидный партнёр Катце, имеющий неплохую долю в поставках запрещённых в Федерации препаратов некоторым частным клиникам. Господину Козюльски срочно было нужно оказаться в соседнем секторе, причём желательно без пограничного контроля. Отказать партнёру в такой малости Катце не смог, и вторую каюту на яхте пришлось расконсервировать. Перелёт прошёл спокойно, новые поставки согласованы, распита пара бутылок старинного терранского коньяка — гость посчитал нужным проставиться, — и расставались они вполне довольные друг другом. А потому, когда гость, слегка замявшись, попросил разрешения выкупить «полотно неизвестного автора», что услаждало его взор всю неделю полёта, Катце решил, что препятствий к этому нет. Орфей же хотел, чтобы дилер насладился искусством, ведь так? А что может принести больше наслаждения от искусства, чем полученные за него деньги?

Всё случилось к полнейшему взаимному удовольствию, и Катце с лёгкой душой выбросил случившееся из головы.

Не учёл он одного — что Орфей Зави, отвечающий за порядок в Эос, считался и негласным законодателем мод. Поэтому уже спустя месяц дилер был завален заказами на терранскую живопись. Запросы были чуть попроще, чем у господина коменданта, в основном речь шла о предпочтительном жанре, а не авторе, но количество заказов и память о прошлых мытарствах заставляли Катце в панике хвататься за голову.

Ему пришлось в спешке восстановить все связи с федеральными арт-дилерами, подписаться на все аукционы, проходящие в обитаемой Галактике, а также временно оставить текущие дела на помощников — арт-канитель требовала его постоянного участия и присутствия.

Катце научился разбираться в атрибуциях, перелицовках, провенансах и кракелюрах. Он досконально изучил правила перевозки старинных шедевров и даже закупил специальные рамы для их долгосрочного хранения. Стонал, но выкладывал огромные деньги, чтобы в обход аукционов купить нужные полотна. Проклинал щепетильность блонди, но продолжал искать исключительно подлинники — а оказалось, что за множество столетий криминальной истории мира искусства маленький островок оригиналов еле виднелся в бездонном море качественных и не очень копий.

Проще говоря, Катце сходил с ума, занимаясь тем, чего не понимал и к чему никогда не стремился.

Нередко он посещал выставки, аукционы и биеннале, даже если ничего конкретного и нужного там не ожидалось. Всегда полезно засветиться, собрать последние сплетни, наладить новые связи. Среди тематической тусовки он уже прослыл как слегка эксцентричный инопланетник, у которого прорва денег и которому обязательно надо помочь собрать уникальную коллекцию! Помочь хотел каждый второй, поэтому Катце дефицита общения не испытывал.

Так он и лавировал между общительными федералами, делая вид, что пьёт шампанское, и изредка бросал взгляд на картины — просто чтобы не выбиваться из общей среды. Пока не увидел такое, от чего залпом допил всю шипучую кислятину из бокала. Прямо напротив него на стене висела та самая несчастная картина — несколько светлых пятен на тёмном фоне. Катце её бы и в аду узнал!

Когда прошёл первый шок, дилер поспешил проверить пояснительную надпись. Вдруг это просто репродукция чего-то там великого, о котором он ещё и понятия не имел?

«"Иллюзия безнадёжности". Полотно неизвестного автора, планета Амои».

Катце машинально попытался глотнуть из пустого бокала. Нет, фактически всё было правильно — картина действительно прибыла с Амои, и кто её там написал — одному Орфею известно. Но как???

Недолгое, но энергичное расследование привело к неожиданным результатам — картина сейчас принадлежала не г-ну Козюльски, а вовсе даже Джону Стюарту Смиту. Боевой подтянутый старичок присутствовал на выставке и на раз-два готов был поделиться историей приобретения с обаятельным инопланетником.

Это уникальный случай, просто беспрецедентный! Закрытая планета, жесточайшая политическая ситуация, полное отсутствие свободы художественного самовыражения! И здесь мы имеем пример невероятной удачи, когда что-то, созданное несмотря на жесточайший гнет бездушного ИскИна, не только не было уничтожено, но и было спасено для широкой публики. Что, господин? Подделка? Нет, что вы — провенанс идеальный! Полотно выкуплено посредником напрямую у представителя кровавого режима. Коррупция, что поделать — даже ИскИну её не изжить, хе-хе! Вы, конечно, не в курсе, но на этой несчастной планете есть горстка свободных людей, которые продолжают бороться за права человека. Их положение печально, но они не сдаются. Так вот, вероятнее всего, эта картина была написана одним из этих героев. Сколько ему пришлось пережить и как удалось сохранить полотно — неизвестно. Но главное — мы можем надеяться, что нам теперь откроется невиданный доселе пласт галактического искусства! Вы только представьте — абсолютно автономный путь развития! Художники, творящие без оглядки на тысячелетний опыт человечества! Признаться, я не могу думать об этом без трепета… Что, деньги? Ну разумеется, такая редкость — первая в галактике картина амойского художника — не могла стоить дёшево! Не побоюсь вам признаться, но я выложил за неё больше, чем ранее — за всю свою коллекцию, а она у меня немалая, хочу…

Катце молча кивал, дослушивая признание захмелевшего коллекционера. Дилеру оставалось только беззвучно скрежетать зубами — озвученная терранином сумма была не на один порядок больше той, что заплатил ему пройдоха Козюльски. А ведь Катце даже в голову не пришло, как можно было распорядиться этой мазней!

Первым порывом было смешать своего ушлого партнёра с землей, вытрясти из него все до последнего креда, а потом разорвать все контракты. А потом подать в суд и стрясти с него вообще всё. А потом…

Звук входящего сообщения остановил кровожадные мысли Катце. Увидев имя отправителя, дилер почувствовал в ногах предательскую слабость. Ясон воспользовался бы секретной межпланетной связью только в исключительных случаях — вроде полной блокады планеты или отключения питания на сервере Юпитера. Сообщение требовало возвращаться срочно, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.

Чувствуя, как его опасения сбываются в одночасье, Катце вмиг выбросил из головы все искусственные проблемы и сосредоточился на возвращении домой. Несколько звонков, солидная взятка служащему космодрома за несвоевременный вылет — и можно медитировать, пока не истекут положенные несколько недель пути.

По возвращении его ждала не полная блокада Амои и даже не второй Дана Бан, а всего лишь пышущий гневом Ясон, которому в отсутствие рыжего дилера пришлось разгребать все проблемы чёрного рынка. Что уже было шокирующим фактом, потому что перед отъездом Катце оставлял чёрный рынок вообще без каких-либо проблем. Но сейчас…

— Тысячи обращений, тысячи, ты понимаешь? — Ясон нависал, опершись руками на стол, и давил на полную катушку своим ростом и авторитетом. — Через всех агентов, предлагают любые деньги, угрожают по правительственным каналам, и все требуют чего? Не пэтов, не биотехнологий, не даже коды доступа к Юпитер!!! Все требуют _редчайших произведений амойского_ , блядь, _искусства_!

Катце нервно сглотнул, понимая, что произошло худшее. Что сейчас только гигантским усилием своего могучего интеллекта он может остаться в живых, но не факт, что целым и невредимым. Последний раз, когда он слышал от Минка нецензурную лексику, закончился шрамом на его собственной щеке.

— А теперь объясни мне, мой незаменимый дилер, — на тон ниже продолжал глава Синдиката, — во что такое мы по твоей милости ввязались и что ты собираешься с этим делать! — последняя фраза была произнесена чуть ли не по слогам, и сердце Катце пропускало удар на каждую паузу.

Даже не думая ничего скрывать, Катце, как на духу, выложил начальству все свои мытарства последних месяцев. Под конец он уже от души костерил и Козюльски, и Джона Смита, надеясь хоть как-то отвести удар от себя.

— Значит, они считают, что на Амои и вправду тайно трудится какой-то художник? — Минк уже уселся обратно в кресло, что было, несомненно, добрым знаком. — И ты считаешь, что такие картины действительно могут представлять какую-то ценность?

Тут оставалось только закатить глаза и выдать (дозированно!) подноготную ценообразования арт-рынка. Ясон слушал вдумчиво, иногда кивал, иногда — переспрашивал и в конце заключил:

— Раз всё так, попробуем поймать волну. Даю тебе добро. Найди быстро кого-нибудь, кто сможет написать что-нибудь не совсем убогое. И сам разберись, как лучше организовать, чтобы оно ушло за границу, минуя «лапы кровавого режима». И впредь, я тебя очень прошу, держи ситуацию под контролем.

Катце незаметно выдохнул — кажется, пронесло. С поиском художника он особой проблемы не видел — в Кересе полно талантливых парней. А если грамотно поставить дело, то прибыли могут достичь просто галактического масштаба!

Быстро попрощавшись, он поспешил на выход — дел-то прибавилось, как ни крути! — но уже в дверях его настиг нарочито-небрежный голос:

— Да, и ещё, — Ясон едва уловимо улыбнулся, куда там тысячелетней Джоконде! — Орфею всё расскажешь сам.

Что ж, наказание всегда неотвратимо, как похмелье после пары бутылок стаута.

К Орфею Катце направился сразу же, как вышел от Минка. В надежде, что в разгар рабочего дня у занятого коменданта Эос просто не найдётся времени на какую-то мелочь вроде рыжего дилера. Но, как ни странно, приняли его мгновенно — кажется, ещё до доклада секретаря Орфей догадался, кто ожидает за дверью.

Перешагнув порог, Катце понял, что так и не знает, с чего начать. Вроде бы он ничего конкретного не обещал, но в то же время осознавал, что основательно просчитался, и это парадоксально рождало чувство вины…

— Катце, рад тебя видеть! — Орфей лучился счастьем, как будто получил круглосуточный доступ к Юпитер. — Ясон сказал, у тебя есть для меня новости?

И тут рыжего осенило!

— Да, господин Зави. По поводу той картины, что вы изволили мне подарить в прошлый раз.

— Конечно, помню-помню! Смотрю, ты и вправду впечатлён?

— Ещё как! И не только я, господин Зави! Ваш вкус настолько безупречен, что я не счёл возможным любоваться полотном в одиночку. Ваша картина теперь радует глаз самой широкой публики Федерации!

— Вот как? — в глазах Орфея мелькнула весёлая искорка. — Надеюсь, эта радость происходит не без пользы для Амои?

— Кхм… Разумеется, но… Те, что пойдут следом, будут для нас ещё более полезными!

— Что ж, возможно, как-нибудь я снова вас порадую… образчиком своего вкуса!

— Господин Зави, так это что — вы… сами?!

— Разумеется, сам! — Орфей изящно откинул за спину кудрявую прядь. — Разве я стал бы интересоваться живописью, не попробовав самостоятельно, каково это? Это был полезный опыт, и я готов его повторить. Если мы, конечно, договоримся о… совместной пользе.

— Конечно, договоримся! Я завтра же пришлю вам все расчёты. Так… я пойду?

— Всего хорошего, — Орфей уже повернулся к терминалу и, видимо, переключился на другие задачи.

— Господин Зави! — спросил Катце неожиданно для себя. — Позвольте ещё один вопрос… Вы как-то назвали ту картину? Просто для себя?

— Эта картина символизировала торжество рациональной власти ИскИна над человеческим невежеством. «Торжество Юпитер» — так она и называется. А что?

— Нет, ничего, — Катце покачал головой. — Просто интересно.

Кажется, уже даже ИскИн не мог бы сказать, когда и где эта история может закончиться…


End file.
